Mortal Kombat: Season 1
by HighDragon23
Summary: My retelling of the story. Mix between game, movie and web series. T seems to be the most appropriate. Unless I change it later on.
1. Liu Kang and Kung Lao

**Hello people of the mortal kombat community, my name HighDragon23. This story will be like my other stories, my retelling of the story or oc killing each other. Things you need to know, a lot of the human characters ages will be be between early twenties and thirties, storyline will be a mix between movie, game and online series, and there wont be any bs that certain characters beat certain like in story mode in the games.**

 **First few chapter will be the introduction of main characters and will than start towards the tournament stage.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Liu Kang and Kung Lao/ Introduction**

 **Raiden Pov**

 _Long ago when all the realms were young and free, there were six realms that stood out in power and greatness. The realm of order, Seido. The realm of chaos, chaosrealm. The realm of peace, Edenia. The realm of war, Outworld. The realm of death, Netherealm. And the realm of life, Earthrealm or earth._

 _All the realms were at peace, but peace doesn't always last forever. in the world outworld the monarchy was taken over by a mad power hungry warrior by the name of Shao Kahn, who shortly after killing the king of outworld went on to conquer all the other realms to gain more power. However the power of lesser realms were weak compared to the main six realms, so Shao Kahn set his sights on Edenia. Since Edenia is the realm of peace conquest was easy. Kahn than than killed the royal family to prove outworld power._

 _After Edenia power was absorbed and Outworld power was increased tenfold and shortly afterward they started to attack earth so that they can gain Earthrealm's power. I went to the elder gods and pleaded for there aid, sadly they told me that they couldn't interfere but will allow Earthrealm a fighting chance against Outworld._

 _Outworld must beat Earthrealm in ten straight tournament known as Mortal Kombat._

* * *

"That is the reason why we fight, This is what you two have been training for for your entire lives". I turn to see two young men in mid or early twenties siting in a meditation position on a huge at in a huge temple. one man was in red and black robes with red guards and headband. He had black long but short hair with red eyes.

The other man was in blue and black robes and a blue sash. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"You two are the last descendants of the legendary warrior Kung Lao, making you two our biggest chance of winning mortal kombat this year". I than walk an grabbed a big box and walked towards the men. I than open it to reveal a circular hat and a dragon medallion. I turn towards the monk in blue and handed him the hat.

"This was worn by your father, as was his father and the great Kung Lao himself. This hat also has great power use it wisely. I expect a lot from you Kung Lao". He than looks at me strangely and than at the hat.

"No offence Raiden but it's a hat". I than turn towards the other monk and handed him the medallion.

"This was worn by your mother and by Kung Lao. Use its power wisely Liu Kang". He than takes it and bows.

"I will Lord Raiden". They than got up and put on the items I gave them. Than the grand master monk came through the door.

"Lord Raiden it is time".

"Be prepare for the fight of your lives". I than sent them off and the two left for Shang Tsung boat. The master than walked towards me with a worried look on his face.

"Lord Raiden do you think they are ready for what lies ahead"?

"I hope so we can't afford to lose".

* * *

 **Liu Kang Pov**

Me and Kung Lao were walking along the path towards the docks.

"Kung Lao do you think we will win the tournament this year"? i ask my fellow warrior.

"Of course Liu, I mean we kindda have to or the world is screwed". He said with some dread.

"I hope so..." I than turn to see something was on his mind. "Something bothering you"?

He was startled a bit by the question but quickly regains his composure. "Well I was thinking about our Goro".

"What about Goro"?

"He's the reason why we've been loosing for past nine generations and for killing our ancestor. Liu Kang I want you to do something when we come across him". He said with a serious tone in his voice.

"What is it"?

"That no matter what let me be the one to fight him. If someone going to take him down it might as well be someone with our ancestor name". He said with confidence and while holding his hat.

"And if he kills you"? I ask.

"Avenge me"! He runs towards the rest of the way towards the docks.

"Hey wait up"!

* * *

 **Kung Lao Pov**

We finally made it to the docks where a creepy boat was waiting for us to arrive.

"Well Liu I believe this creepy and scary looking boat is our ride to the tournament". I said while I was walking aboard the boat. Once I got on board the ship I saw an old man in gold and red robes, a man in black and red jacket with glowing green eyes, a yellow and black ninja with completely white eyes, green reptilian humanoid in a stealth suit, a man with a cybernetic eye, a tarkatan, and two women in ninja outfits. one in blue one in pink.

Liu Kang finally walks on to see all that were on the boat.

"Ah welcome, you two are the first earth realm fighters to arrive. Please make your selves comfortable while we set course to japan to pick two more of earthrealm fighters". Said the old man.

We than went and sat down next to some crates. I than notice the old man talking to the yellow ninja and he disappears. Than ninja walks away into the insides of the boat.

"I don't like this".

* * *

 **Liu Kang Pov**

Great on a boat with nothing, but the enemy great just great. I look around to study our opponents, the one with the glowing green eyes seems distracted, the reptile was staring at us as if we had the flu, the cyborg was sharpening the knife in his hand, the tarkatan puking on the side of the ship(I've got a feeling he won't be trouble), the girl in the pink outfit was eating what looks to be a chicken leg(at least I hope it was) and the last one which I believe is the pink one sister is reading a book.

Weird unlike the others this one doesn't feel hostile or blood thirsty. Actually her ki feels quite calming and-

"Hey Liu stop staring at the beautiful outworlder and look towards whats on the horizon". Said Kung Lao.

I than snapped my attention towards where Kung Lao was pointing at. What I see was Japan and on shore is what looks like to be a swordsman and... Sub-Zero?

"Huh, didn't know Bi-Han was joining us in the tournament". I said to Kung Lao.

"Well I think things are tipping towards our favor".

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter one sorry if it wasn't that interesting hopefully you find next chapter better.**

 **Next chapter- Sub-Zero**

 **Please review**


	2. Sub-Zero

**Hello people of the mortal kombat community, my name HighDragon23. This story will be like my other stories, my retelling of the story or oc killing each other. Things you need to know, a lot of the human characters ages will be be between early twenties and thirties, storyline will be a mix between movie, game and online series, and there wont be any bs that certain characters beat certain like in story mode in the games.**

 **First few chapter will be the introduction of main characters and will than start towards the tournament stage.**

 **Thank you Lightrunner for that lovely review, but you got it all wrong you see Shao Kahn wanted to make sure that Kitana never finds out that she was the daughter of king Jerrod and queen Sindel. And the best way to make sure she never finds out is by making everyone believe that the royal family was dead, plus it also kills any hope of the royal family ever returning to take back Edenia thus weakening the resistance. It was gonna be a surprise for the characters, and now I hope you now understand this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sub-Zero**

 **Bi-Han Pov**

"Must you go brother? Can't you send Sektor or Cyrax to fight for Earth in the tournament"? Said my younger brother Kuia Liang. He was early twenties, short black hair, pale skin and a scar on his face. He was wearing standard Lin Kuei outfit.

"No I must do this myself, so that I may bring back honor to our clan". I told him. "Besides I don't trust Sektor, I still think he's in lead with his father and his group". I walk into my office and opened up a closet containing my uniform which was like many of the other Lin Kuei suits but has blue padding and guards on it. I than reach for a dark blue mask that resembles a snow mask.

"Besides I need anwsers regarding Hanzo and his clans death".

* * *

 _Two years ago_

 _I busted down the doors of the grandmaster, and stopped to see the grandmaster on his thrones looking over some blue prints._

 _"What are those"! I demanded from him._

 _"None of your concern, Bi-Han". He said as he folds them up and hides them in his robes. He than gets up and points at me. "What brings you here? I did not call you"!_

 _I than shot ice blast at his feet and walk towards him. "You know why."_

 _"What is the meaning of this"! He yells out._

 _"I'm done, I'm done working for you and doing your dirty work". I than walk up his throne and grabbed him by his collar._

 _"Put me down Bi-Han! That is an order"! He demands._

 _"First, you sent me Cyrax and Sektor to slay children. Than you sent me to retrieve an amulet for a death sorcerer and now the death of the Shirai Ryu"._

 _"I had noting to do with those dogs deaths. Your short friendship with Hanzo and his clan made you soft"! He than pushes me off and throw a fireball at me._

 _I quickly dodge and threw his ice ball at his hand and freeze it. "ARGH! You Traitor"!_

 _"No your the traitor when you made me kill a child"! I throw an ice spear at his shoulder piercing his shoulder. I than run to him and punched him in the face and took his medaliion. "I here by banish from the Lin Kuei. Never show your face again"!_

 _He gets up and runs off screaming. "You'll be sorry"!_

* * *

I than appear at the japanese docks where another man that was in ancient red samurai robes. The most noticable feature about him was that he had this interesting looking sword and a blindfold. Wonder if he's blind?

The boat than appears in the distance as I do final preparations on my suit and shirakin pouch. I than got on the boat once it finally docks on the shore. Once i got on I notice Liu Kang and Kung Lao by the edge of the boat. I walk towards them and greeted them.

"Liu Kang, Kung Lao its been awhile". I said to them with a bow.

"Haven't seen you since you offered me a chance to kill you". Liu Kang said as if it was a fond memory.

* * *

 _I walked into the temple of light to meet the person I wrong years ago._

 _I than get on my knees in front of Liu Kang and the rest of the Shaolin and bowed_

 _"Desendant of Kung Lao I come here to apologize for wronging you and your family many years ago". I than look him in the eyes. "For destroying your home... and for killing your younger brother in cold blood... My clan has truly lost its honor." I than raise my hands. "I offer you my life as retribution"._

 _He than looks at me and shakes his head. "No, taking your life would not avenge his death. Plus if you believe your clan has lost its honor than fix it". He said as turns and walks away. He than stops and speaks._

 _"And his real killer would be the one who hired you in the first place"._

* * *

"Hey Bi-Han why were you in Japan? I thought your base was in China"? Asked Kung Lao.

"I was here on personal business". I than sense a burning feeling as if something of pure hate was watching him. I than turn to see where this feeling was coming from. And saw nothing.

"You sensed it to"? Asked the swordsman.

"Whoa didn't realize you were there". Stated Kung Lao.

"Where's my manners my name is Kenshi". He put out his hand.

Liu Kang than grabbed it and shaked it. "Liu Kang, this is Bi-Han of the Lin Kuei and my cousin Kung Lao". He gestured at the two of us."What brings you to the tournament.

"I came to free 'some very close people' I know". Said Kenshi.

"Well it's good to have you here on our side. I can sense a lot of chi in you". Said Liu Kang

"Where we heading anyway"? Asked Kung Lao.

Kenshi stood for a bit and answered. "America, to pick up three more earthrealm warriors".

"Hopefully there good fighters". I said coldly.

Kenshi than states. "And one of them is a movie star".

* * *

 **Hanzo Pov**

I see Bi-Han talking with the earthrealm fighters and than glance at where i was. Thankfully I hid before he saw me, because I want to see his face for when I kill him and his family. Like he did mine.

"Paitence Scorpion the time will come for you to take vengance on your former friend". Said Shang Tsung.

* * *

 **Thats the end of this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **I thought it would be a good idea to do one about Sub-Zero, especially when it's the holiday season. The characters in this story are a mixure of people in the first two games. I bet you can guess who. Put it in the review on who you think it is.**

 **Next Chapter Johnny Cage**

 **Please review**


	3. Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade

**Hello people of the mortal kombat community, my name HighDragon23. This story will be like my other stories, my retelling of the story or oc killing each other. Things you need to know, a lot of the human characters ages will be be between early twenties and thirties, storyline will be a mix between movie, game and online series, and there wont be any bs that certain characters beat certain like in story mode in the games.**

 **First few chapter will be the introduction of main characters and will than start towards the tournament stage.**

 **Thank you Lightrunner for that lovely review, but you got it all wrong you see Shao Kahn wanted to make sure that Kitana never finds out that she was the daughter of king Jerrod and queen Sindel. And the best way to make sure she never finds out is by making everyone believe that the royal family was dead, plus it also kills any hope of the royal family ever returning to take back Edenia thus weakening the resistance. It was gonna be a surprise for the characters, and now I hope you now understand this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade**

 **Docks of Los Angles**

 **Johnny Cage Pov**

I was walking down the docks of L.A. looking for the ship that was a post to take me to the immortal wombat tournament or whatever it was called. I than notice three people near shore. The first one was sitting on top of some crates as if he/she was meditating or something. He/she was in a cloak so I couldn't really tell if it was a guy or girl.

The second guy wearing a leather jacket, jeans and boots (probably gonna be the most normal looking guy here). I than got a closer look at him to realize it's the famous martial artist Art Lean.

"Hey your Art Lean". He than turns and sees me.

"And your the movie-star Johnny Cage". He said as we shake hands. "If your here than I guess I'm gonna have a tough time winning this tournament".

"I can say the same for you. I saw your fight in London". I than look around and got a better look at the third person. She had light skin tone, had long blond hair tied in a pony tail. And judging by her outfit she's military (just think of it as a cross between mk 9 and x). "Whose's she"?

"Don't know, I tried talking to her but all she cares about is that boat coming over". As he points to this really freaky looking boat.

"Man I didn't even see that. Why does it look so freaking"?

"Don't know, but I got an bad feeling about this". Said Art Lean. I than look back at the blond and decided to talk to her.

"Well wish me luck". I walk towards her with enough confidence to kill a dragon. I mean I'm Johnny Cage. "Hey their, the name is Cage. Johnny Cage".

She than turns to look at me with an 'I don't care look'. "Good for you". She than looks back at the boat that was almost here.

"What never heard of me, Johnny Cage. You know Ninja Mine, Dragon Fist. I was even on power rangers back when I was younger".

"Look I don't who you are, but if you don't back away from me right now I will grab my taser and shove it up you-"

"Hey Cage the boat is here". Screamed Art.

* * *

 **Liu Kang Pov**

Before the boat docks, all of outworlds fighters that was still on deck left for their rooms.

"I guess they didn't want to see the rest of competition". Said Kung Lao, while he was eating some sushi that Bi-Han brought over.

Soon people started coming aboard the ship one by one. I went and sense all of their chi to notice that one of them had a high abundance of it. Shockingly it was from the guy in the tuxedo and shades. "Huh, interesting".

* * *

 **Johnny Cage Pov**

You know I thought the outside part of the boat was freaky, and I'm seeing two guys in robes one of them had a big hat. A guy that's blindfolded and is carrying a samurai sword and a blue ninja. Great I'm on a boat filled with nut jobs.

I than notice the blond from before walking off to the inner parts of the boat. So I decided to follow her inside.

* * *

 **Sonya Pov**

I opened the tenth door bedroom door to still find no sign of Kano.

I than realized that I've been through almost this entire corridor and haven't ran into anyone. "Where is everyone"?

"Hey there hot stuff. Need any help from-" I than kicked the movie star actor the stomach and than punched him across the room.

"Sorry didn't know it was you". I was lying.

I than felt someone grab my shoulder and put a knife to my throat. "Hey there Sonya baby. You miss me".

* * *

 **Johnny Pov**

After coping with the pain caused by the blond, I notice a man with a cybernetic eye, leather threads and an austrailian accent. Shortly after realizing his existance he grabs the blond and puts a knife to her thoat.

"Hey there Sonya baby. You missed me". Sonya than elbowed him the gut and flips him over and pins him to the ground.

"Yeah I missed having you in prison". Man I will admit she looks really hot right now.

Suddenly a huge red blinding light appeared and launched Sonya across the room. "Sorry about that Sonya, but I can't leave just yet". He than grabs her by the throat and picks her up off the ground. Revealing a huge blast burns on her chest. You can still she smoke coming out of it. He than pulls out another knife and puts it near her left eye. "I'm gonna enjoy this".

I than grabbed him from behind and threw him across the hall into a wall. "Hah, that's what you get asswho-". He fire a red laser at my face once he got back on his feet. I quickly dodged and did my infamous shadow kicked him in the gut and sent him threw a door. Shockingly I didn't notice I was glowing green a few seconds ago. "And stay down".

I than walk towards Sonya and offer her aid getting up. However she shove my hand away and slowly gets up off the ground. "I didn't need your help". That kind'da pissed me off. I mean she hit me in the gut, punched me in the face and I just saved her life.

"You know I just saved you from who ever that was, at least a thank you would be nice".

"Well maybe if you didn't distract me I wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place"! She stated.

"I can't believe I thought you were hot"!

"Hey old married couple I'm still here". We turn to see Kano was back on his feet. "Oh and I brought a friend". Than out of thin air a reptilian humanoid in a green and black stealth outfit.

"Woah how did you do that? Hey my manager would love to meet your special effects guy". I said completely ignoring the fact that he looks like a lizard.

"Foolish human you fail to see reality". He than drools acid out of his mouth which melts part of the floor.

"Ok that's gross". I said all weirded out.

Than suddenly lightning came out of nowhere and launched lizard man and Kano back threw the hole. The lightning than takes form of a middle aged man in white robes and straw hat.

"Come with me if you want to live". He pulls out his hand.

"You got that from terminator". Sonya smacks her own forehead from that comment.

* * *

 **Thats the end of this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If the character name is no longer bolded it means they've been elimanated from the tournament.**

 **Earthrealm: Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kenshi, Sub-Zero, Art Lean, ?, Raiden**

 **Outworld: Shang Tsung, Goro, Scorpion, Reptile, Kano, Kitana, Mileena,, Baraka, Ermac**

 **Next Chapter Tournament Begins**

 **Please review**


	4. Enemies

**Happy day after Valentines Day MK community.**

 **This story will be like my other stories, my retelling of the story or oc killing each other. Things you need to know, a lot of the human characters ages will be be between early twenties and thirties, storyline will be a mix between movie, game and online series, and there wont be any bs that certain characters beat certain like in story mode in the games.**

 **First few chapter will be the introduction of main characters and will than start towards the tournament stage.**

 **I added characters from mk2 because there were only 7-9 characters in 1. Plus Ermac was technically in mk 1, just as a glitch. Kenshi in it because well Kenshi.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Opponents**

 **Liu Kang Pov Shang Tsung Boat**

Raiden finally reappeared with an injured Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. "What happened to them"? Said Art Lean who was next to Kenshi.

"One of them was stupid enough to go after someone who has a laser eye". Stated Raiden. Than Sonya looks at him with an annoyed look.

"There's a guy with a laser eye"? Asked Kung Lao, who was right next to me.

"To be fare we do know a guy who is leader of a league of assassins, not to mention freeze people". I stated to Kung Lao.

Raiden than starts glowing starts healing Sonya. "Woah how are you doing this". Asked the confused Johnny Cage. He takes his sunglasses off to see if this was some sort of illusion.

"We also happen to know the god of thunder and protector of earthrealm". I smile mocking him.

"Excuse me but did you just say god"? Asked Sonya.

"Raiden at your service". Raiden says as he tips his hat and winks at her. After finishing healing her the glow stopped and he started to look more human. "I bet you three have a lot of questions"? Motioning towards everyone except me, Kung Lao, Bi-Han, the hooded person and Kenshi.

"An explanation would be nice". Said Sonya.

 _"Long ago when all the realms were young and free, there were six realms that stood out in power and greatness. The realm of order, Seido. The realm of chaos, chaosrealm. The realm of peace, Edenia. The realm of war, Outworld. The realm of death, Netherealm. And the realm of life, Earthrealm or earth._ _All the realms were at peace, but peace doesn't always last forever. in the world outworld the monarchy was taken over by a mad power hungry warrior by the name of Shao Kahn, who shortly after killing the king of outworld went on to conquer all the other realms to gain more power. However the power of lesser realms were weak compared to the main six realms, so Shao Kahn set his sights on Edenia. Since Edenia is the realm of peace conquest was easy. Kahn than than killed the royal family to prove outworld power._ _After Edenia power was absorbed, Outworld power was increased tenfold and shortly afterward they started to attack earth so that they can gain Earthrealm's power. I went to the elder gods and pleaded for there aid, sadly they told me that they couldn't interfere but will allow Earthrealm a fighting chance against Outworld._ _Outworld must beat Earthrealm in ten straight tournament known as Mortal Kombat."_.

"Oh that makes since". Johnny says sarcastically.

"If this is true than how come none of the world governments know about this"? Asked Art Lean.

"Everyone did, but as time went on and people started to find the story ridiculous so everyone chose to forget it". I told him. "However not everyone chose to forget".

"That's where me and Liu Kang come in. The Shaolin have trained warriors for years to fight outworld in the tournament". Said Kung Lao. His face than sadden a bit. "We were only successful once".

Sonya than turns and looks up at Raiden. "Why us of all people"?

"Liu Kang and Kung Lao were already chosen ahead of time. Kenshi and Bi-Han came to me and volunteered".

"And the rest of us"? Sonya now irritated.

"I searched the planet for at least a year, looking for brave cunning and honorable warriors. Sadly in this era there's not that many people like that anymore so I had to make due with you guys". He starts laughing until he saw the look on Sonya, Johnny and Arts face. "I was kidding".

"Well your sense of humor sucks". Said Art.

"Well first I went around and look deep into the hearts of fighters around world. Digging deep into your souls and finding your inner strength".

After Raiden finished I got up from my seat and walked closer to him.

"Do know who we will be facing into the tournament"?

"I got names, but I only know about few of them". Raiden eyes start to glow and he moved his hands into the air as they to glowed. Than out of thin air came a cloud that than showed a reptilian warrior in green spike like armor and long black pants. He wore no boots or gloves so his reptilian claws were out in the open. He also wore a green mask that cover most of his face leaving his reptilian eyes exposed. "Reptile, as far as I know he is the last Saurian in existance".

Johnny than gave him a confused look so I spoke up. "Lizard people from the realm of Zaterra".

Raiden than continues while the screen than shows Reptile melting someones face with acid drooling out of his mouth. "After Shao Kahn conquered his realm and was spared by Shang Tsung he took on the name Reptile and became there most trusted spy and on few occasions assassin. I've seen him fight in past tournaments, my word of advice he can turn invisible".

The screen than changes and shows a tarkatan in white robes and black bagging pants. His face was extremely ugly to look at. "Baraka, half demon half outworlder and all deadly. He is commander of Shao Kahns elite army of tarkatan warriors". The screen than shows blades coming out of his arms. "In past tournaments he was brutal and ruthless. He spares no one and has zero brains".

"Wasn't he the guy puking over the ship"? Bi-Han pointed out.

"Sea sickness". Raiden said. The screen than shows Kano. "Kano l-". Sonya interrupts.

"Leader of the black dragons, major weapons arms dealers. And none of you worry for he's mine". Sonya says with flaming anger.

"Okay". Raiden screen than changes to shows a man in red and black cloak. His face, arms, and legs were wrapped in black wraps. The only thing visible of his face was his glowing green eyes. "His name is Ermac and I have nothing on him. He's a complete mystery".

Than a yellow tattered robed ninja with a pair of kitanas strapped to his back than appeared on screen. What was terrifying about him was his completely white eyes and his golden mask that resembles a skull, hood covered the rest of his face.. "His name is Scorpion and for what I can gather he is a warrior from the Netherrealm, a deadly assassin and skilled warrior". I notice Bi-Han was staring deathly at him.

Than two young women appear on screen. The one on the left had short shoulder length black hair and was wearing pink sleeveless top that left her back showing and a bit of her chest exposed, pink gloves, she also wore black skinny pants and pink boots. The right side had a women that looked like the other girl but seems more mature. She has an outfit similar to the other one but with blue instead of pink and her hair was long.

"Mileena and Kitana. Assassins and that's all I got".

"They don't look that bad". Johnny stated before Sonya hit him at the back of the head.

Than a four arm man than appears in red robes and spiked pads. He was huge and extremely bulky and had his black hair wrapped in a pony tail. "Goro is general of the shokan, half human and half dragon. He's been outworlds champion for years and so far he lost once in his entire life. To win the tournament you must beat him first".

"Don't I got him". Kung Lao said in a serious tone.

Than the screen takes form of Shang Tsung. "Now he's a whole another story". Johnny starts laughing his as off.

"I'm sorry but he's an old man". I than turn to him an anger. Before I could speak Kenshi responded first.

"Do not underestimate him, for his power is beyond anything you can imagine".

I than turn to him as I wonder if he had ever encountered him before.

"Kenshi right, before Shang Tsung was on the side of Outworld he was an Earthrealm warrior that once protected the earth. However he be came tempted by dark arts and switched sides. Now he leads Outworld's forces to invade Earthrealm". The light show finally ends and he puts his hands down.

Sonya than stands up and begins to walk off. "Where you going"? Asked Johnny.

"Look I don't care about this all I care about is putting a bullet in between Kano's eyes". Raiden than appears in front of her and pauses her.

"This is why Shang Tsung chose Kano. He knew that I've chosen you to fight for Earthrealm, so he got the only person that would distract you from whats important". He said to her blocking her from the doors to the rooms.

"Get out of my way thunder god". Sonya stared Raiden down until Kung Lao yelled out.

"Hey Raiden, were here". And in the distance an island surrounded by peaks and mist. On the island was a mountain and on the mountain was a massive palace.

Than up above us was Shang Tsung was in the air and he than screamed. "IT HAS BEGUN"!

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for the wait I've been working on my other story.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If the character name is no longer bolded it means they've been elimanated from the tournament.**

 **Earthrealm: Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kenshi, Sub-Zero, Art Lean, ?, Raiden**

 **Outworld: Shang Tsung, Goro, Scorpion, Reptile, Kano, Kitana, Mileena,, Baraka, Ermac**

 **Next Chapter island**

 **Please review**


	5. Island

**This story will be like my other stories, my retelling of the story or oc killing each other. Things you need to know, a lot of the human characters ages will be be between early twenties and thirties, storyline will be a mix between movie, game and online series, and there wont be any bs that certain characters beat certain like in story mode in the games.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Island**

 **Liu Kang Pov Steps of the Castle**

"You sure you don't need help with those". I asked Johnny as he struggles to carry his luggage over 999th step.

"No I got this"! He than lost grip of his case and it proceeds to fall all the way back to step 1. "Who makes this many steps"! Screamed Johnny.

"Evil sorcerer from the realm of outworld, remember". I said as continue up and made it to the top of the castle. I took my time to examine the exterior, noticing the huge arena and the garden surrounding it.

"I will admit they do have nice gardens". Said Art as he looks over some flowers.

"Admiring the enemy garden are we". I said with a smirk.

"Like you, when you were admiring the assassin earlier". Said Kung Lao as he walks by and pokes my arm.

This caught the attention of Bi-Han who was near by looking at a statue of an outworld warrior.

"I have no idea what your talking about". I than turn towards the huge castle doors. "Their in there. Shang Tsung and Goro, and I bet there waiting for us right now".

* * *

 **Kitana Pov Dining hall**

"Sis please use a napkin". I begged Mileena as she continues to gorge down on her plate of food.

She than swallows down all she had in her mouth and looks up. "Well at I'm not eating like Baraka, who by the way ate a whole... what do they call it"?

"Turkey".

"Turkey while it was raw". We than turn to see the tarkatan eating another live turkey.

We than turn back to each other and continue our conversation. "Yes, but your starting act more like one since our last assignment".

She than looks offended. "And what was so bad about that".

"You literally dance in blood, and if I hadn't shown when I did I swear you would have eaten him".

"You over exaggerate". I than notice someone was walking down the stairs. It was the earthrealm warriors.

"That's there best warriors, well this will be easy". Mileena said as she eats a turkey leg.

"Please eat with your mouth closed". I said disgusted with her eating behavior. Shang Tsung suddenly appears in his chair in the middle of the dining hall.

"Greetings fighters of earthrealm and outworld, and welcome to my island". He said as he waves his arms. "As you all know your here to fight for the protection or destruction of the realm of earth. Tonight relax, party and train. For tomorrow is the beginning of the tournament, and not all of you will survive". He than disappears out of thin air.

Even to me I find him creepy.

"I'm heading out to the courtyard to train". I told Mileena as I got up from my seat and left for the courtyard.

* * *

 **Kung Lao Pov**

"So what now"? I asked Raiden.

"Like he said, relax, party or train. But I suggest training". Than in a blinding light he disappears, leaving us in the dining hall.

"Well than I'm heading out anyone want to join"? Liu Kang asked while he got up from his seat.

"Nah, I'll catch up later". I told him waving my drink around. He walks out through the main hall doors.

"So I'm gonna hit the hay". Johnny Cage, Art Lean, and Hood left the room.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I say we have a little drinking competition".

"Isn't that a bit unwise". Sonya said with a confused look.

"If I'm going to die might as well drink my first wine cup".

* * *

 **Liu Kang Pov**

Tomorrow will be start of tournament, and I'm spending my free time watching the long black haired assassin.

I was walking around the gardens looking for a nice place to train and to come across the assassin flexing and stretching out in the courtyard.

At first I wanted to leave her be, but for some reason I just couldn't stop looking at her. I than stretched out my senses to look deep into her soul and found that same feeling I felt on the boat.

"You gonna keep starring at me all day or are you gonna say something". She didn't even bother looking at me and she continues her exercise.

"Sorry". I said sincerely.

"Pervert". She said as she stops and than stands still.

As the awkward silence continued for a few more seconds, I finally spoke up by giving my name.

"Hi name is Liu-". She interrupts.

"Liu Kang, warrior of the Shaolin and descendant of Kung Lao. Not impressed".

"Excuse me". I asked surprised.

"I can tell just by looking at you that your probably not the best fighter in your order and that your nothing like your ancestor". She walks slowly towards me.

"Whats that a pose to mean". I asked getting a little annoyed by her attitude.

"I've seen him fight, and your no where near his level. Than again he wasn't much of a fighter anyway". She stops right in front of me and continues to speak. "Especially when he wouldn't even kill Shang Tsung, which by the way led to Goro entering the next tournament and well led to all this".

I had to admit Kung Lao (the original) not killing Shang Tsung did allow the sorcerer to recruit and train Goro for the next Mortal Kombat.

"His weakness led to the destruction of your world".

"It wasn't weak to value life". She than looks at me with a mocking look.

"Value life? This whole entire tournament is about death, and Shang Tsung is no one you should value". She than gets closer to me and moves towards my ear. "And neither am I". I suddenly feel a sharp pain at my throat. I glance for only a second to see her holding a knife to my throat.

"You do know this fighting isn't allowed outside the ring". We both turn to see Raiden sitting on ledge watching us.

She than takes the blade off my throat and back away from me. "My name is Kitana and I look forward to fighting you in the tournament. Oh and when we do fight don't bother showing mercy". She walks away in the direction of what I assume to be outworld quarters.

Raiden than teleports right net to me and grabs my shoulder. "I know she's hot, but this is no time to admire the princess of Outworld".

"Wait wha-

* * *

"What happen to them"? I said as I see an unconscious Bi-Han, Kenshi and Kung Lao on the ground with cups on the ground. Sonya who was still conscious, but drunk and was also holding a few wads of yin.

"Never bet against me". She said right before she passes out.

"Ladies and gentlemen the defenders of earth". Was all Raiden mumbles as picks up Bi-Han and Kenshi. "Can you please help with this".

* * *

 **Next Day**

We were all at Shang Tsung private garden which looked like a traditional japanese garden with an arena in the middle of it. We were on the left side of arena, with outworld on the other.

Shang Tsung was in his throne that stands inbetween the two sides waiting for everyone complete attention. "Greetings warriors welcome to the first day of the tournament. I want to make this very clear, if you loose the match or is unable to continue onward into the tournament, you are eliminated from the tournament. First side to loose all their warriors looses the tournament. Today we'll have two fights today, the first one being a random selection and second one being a challenge match".

He than pulls out two decks, one red one blue. He pulls a card out from both decks and yells out the names written on the cards.

"Johnny Cage v.s. Reptile"! Reptile than disappears and reappears on to the stadium hissing at Johnny spitting acid onto the ground.

"I guess I get to finish my fight with him after all". Johnny says as he walks onto the platform taking off his jacket. Now he was only wearing his black shirt and jeans.

Shang Tsung than smiles with glee and watches both fighters preparing for their fight. "Round one fight"!

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry if it sucks I just wanted to finish this chapter.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If the character name is no longer bolded it means they've been elimanated from the tournament.**

 **Earthrealm: Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kenshi, Sub-Zero, Art Lean, ?, Raiden**

 **Outworld: Shang Tsung, Goro, Scorpion, Reptile, Kano, Kitana, Mileena,, Baraka, Ermac**

 **Next Chapter Round One Begins**

 **Please review**


	6. Round One Begins

**This story will be like my other stories, my retelling of the story or oc killing each other. Things you need to know, a lot of the human characters ages will be be between early twenties and thirties, storyline will be a mix between movie, game and online series, and there wont be any bs that certain characters beat certain like in story mode in the games.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Round One Begins**

 **Johnny Cage Pov**

I shadow kick towards Reptile right before he could get into a defensive position and counter. My foot made contact with his face, launching him backwards and hitting the ground.

"Heh that was quick". He however jumped back up and rushed for me. He tackled me down to the ground and started strangling me.

"Heh I guesss thisss wasss quick". He said while doing this. This however didn't last long, for I placed my foot to his chest and launched him off. He than jumped in through the air and lands on one of the roofs of a near by temple. After landing he cloaked himself and disappeared.

"Shit, where did he go"? Suddenly I felt a sharp pain coming from my back causing me to kneel down and cry out in pain. I rub my back to feel gash marks and torn fabric.

"Whatsss wrong movie sssstar? Can't fight what you can't ssssee"? I than feel him slashing at my chest, and kicked me in the face.

"Ahhh! You son of a lizard-" I felt a strong kick to the gut right before I could finish the sentence. He than appears visible and than drips acid on to my wounds making them worse. "AHH"!

"Now it issss time to...". I suddenly jabbed him in the nuts making him shriek in pain. I than uppercut him in the face.

"Yeah, what now". As Reptile climbs back up to his feet he starts looking at me with serious murderous intent.

"Die"! He than creates and throws balls of acid at me, only for me to dodge every single one of them.

"Yeah I don't think so". I spin kick him in the gut, hard enough to break his ribs. I than punched him repeatedly until he looked like he was in a daze and finally finished him off with a shadow kick.

He finally stayed down on the ground unconscious and breathing.

"Yeah that's right who's bad"! I start walking around pointing at the outworld fighters. "And soon I'll be taking you out, and you out, and you out, and you out... for dinner". I said as I point at Sonya who rolled her eyes to his comment.

Reptile unconscious body was than taken by the guards towards the Shang Tsung fortress. Shang Tsung himself smirked and speaks up. "Reptile has been eliminated from the tournament and now Johnny Cage is free from fighting anyone further until the second round. Now it is time for the challenge match".

"I challenge Kano"! Sonya yelled out as she walks onto the court.

"Kano do you accept"? Shang Tsung asked the half man half machine.

"Yes, yes I do". He walks onto the court as well, pulling out his knife and displays it out to everyone. "Remember this Sonya we had great times with this baby".

"Let the fight begin"!

Kano than sprints towards Sonya, slashing at her with his knife. She than however leans back to dodge the knife slash and kicks him in the face. He than stumbles back from the impact of the attack.

"What's wrong Kano can't take a h-". She was cut short when she was blasted by Kano's eye laser. He than grabs her by her neck and starts repeatedly hitting her in the face.

"What's wrong Sonya can't take a punch". Sonya than raise her leg up and kicks him in the groin causing him to let go of her.

She than bicycle kicks in the chest, knocking him back a few feet. When he finally got back up he pulled out a second knife and got into a dual handed combat stance.

"I'm going to cut you open like I did your partner". He than runs towards her and starts wildly slashing at her, only hitting her ten percent of the time.

She than grabs one of his arms and twist it so that he would let go of his knife, however his other arm and knife was still free and stabs me in the arm. Sonya than lets go of his arm and grips her injured arm in pain.

"What's wrong Sonya baby, did that hurt". He than grabs her by her hair and puts the knife to her throat. "Any last words".

"Yeah didn't want to use this, but I will if it means your going down". She than activates the device attached to her gloves and than aims for Kano.

He was than blasted him across the court yard and into the wall.

"So Sonya quick question why didn't you use that back on the boat". Cage yells out at Sonya.

Shortly afterwards the device shorts out and turns off, and than smoke starts sizzling out of it. "Does that answer your question"?

Kano than crawls out of his crater and starts to crawl out towards her. "I'm going to kill you".

"I think this will be in reverse Kano". She than pulls out a metallic wire runs to him. She than wraps it around his neck and starts pulling on the thread, choking him out and causing his neck to spill out blood.

"I... though..t..youu..wer..re suppose to... ta..ke...m.e i-". His blood than shoots out of his neck and his body went limp.

"Not this time...". She than lets go of him and leaves the court yard.

"Sonya wins. Fatality".

* * *

 **Sonya Pov mess hall**

"Hey Sonya you okay, you've seen distant since the fight"? I turn to my side to see Cage next to me at the earth table.

"I'm okay Cage, now if your trying to flirt with me I'll bust your balls".

"Fine, I just wanted to see if you were okay".

Raiden than appears in front of everybody with a big grin on his face. "Good job everybody, so far we haven't lost a single warrior and we've beaten two of theres, this is definitely a good start for us in the tournament. I want all of you to rest up prepare for tomorrow matches". He than disappears an instant.

"Well I'm leaving, no one come and wake me". I left for my designated room which was close to the last one in the hallway.

"Did it make you feel better"? I turn around to see the hooded figure who was with us at the docks.

"What are you talking about"?

"I'm talking about you getting your revenge on Kano, was it worth it"?

"... yes...".

"That's all I wanted to know". Hood than went past me and into the room across from me.

After he left I went into my room and plopped onto my bed and pulled out a picture of me, Jax, and my former partner and brother Mathew.

I knew it was worth it, after what he did to her Jax and Mathew. Than why do I feel empty...

* * *

S **hang Tsung Pov**

"You did well Reptile". I said to my spy who was well and up and on top of Shao Kahn statue.

"I only live to ssserve, but why did you want me to throw my fight with the one called Cage". He ask curiously.

"That's because I have a more important task for you, and you being eliminated from the tournament gives you an excuse to do this task".

"Makesss sssince, but both me and Kano are out. That puts us at a disadvantage". He jumps down from the statue and lands on the ground.

"True Kano defeat was a set back, but is also opens up a lot of opportunities. Now I need you to spy on the remaining descendants of Kung Lao".

"Sssir I've been meaning to asked this, but why are they still alive I thought you had them killed years ago".

"Yes, but sadly I was only sucsessful in killing one of them, and now I have his brother and the swordsman to keep my eye out for. Also I want you to watch princess Kitana". Reptile was actually shocked about this one.

"Why sssir? Ssshe'sss the emperor daughter and one of hisss bessst warriorsss".

"This is highly classified information, but if you must know she is not the daughter of the emperor and if she ever finds out about that fact she'll grow rebellious".

"What about Mileena"?

"I already have her under my thumb, however I have nothing on Kitana so spy on her so that I may have something to use to control her".

"Asss you command". After waiting a good few minutes or so and I established a link with the Netherealm and made an image out of green flames.

"Quan Chi, put Kano on the line I have some jobs for him to do while he's no longer a contestant in the tournament".

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for it being so late, I had several test and exams.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If the character name is no longer bolded it means they've been elimanated from the tournament.**

 **Earthrealm: Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kenshi, Sub-Zero, Art Lean, ?, Raiden**

 **Outworld: Shang Tsung, Goro, Scorpion,** Reptile **,** Kano **, Kitana, Mileena,, Baraka, Ermac**

 **Next Chapter Next Opponent**

 **Please review**


	7. Next Opponent

**This story will be like my other stories, my retelling of the story or oc killing each other. Things you need to know, a lot of the human characters ages will be be between early twenties and thirties, storyline will be a mix between movie, game and online series, and there wont be any bs that certain characters beat certain like in story mode in the games.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Next Opponent**

 **Kung Lao Pov Beach**

We were all at the beach waiting for Shang Tsung to appear to declare who will be fighting today.

"Who do you think it will be"? Liu asked while observing the battle field.

"Don't know I mean the first match is random so I don't know about the first fight. The one after that is a challenge match, but I don't know who would want to fight anybody". I than Johnny coming towards us.

"Hey have you two seen Sonya"?

"Uh no, why"?

"Haven't seen her since last night and you remember how she was right"?

Liu than looked up and pointed out. "You know our hooded friend is missing too".

"So what do we do if he-"

Shang Tsung appeared along with his throne out by the side of the arena. "Where did the throne-"? Cage was interrupted by Shang.

"Welcome combatants to the second day of combat. Now lets call out our two combatants". He than pulled out the two cards from yesterday. "For Outworld The Tarkatin General Baraka". He than jumps onto the arena as his name was called out.

"Bring in my opponent I'll rip their hearts out"! He screamed out as he shot out his blades out of his arms.

"Emthusiastic aren't we Baraka. Now for earth realm". He than looks carefully at the card before answering. "Kung Lao of the Shaolin".

"Well I'm up, wish me luck Liu". Kung Lao than walks onto the arena to fight against his half demon opponent.

* * *

 **Sonya Pov**

Great I've over slept and I'm now late to watch today's fight.

I rushed down the corridor to find the nearest exit until I've ran into our hooded ally. After our collision we both felled to the floor hard causing both of us to groan in pain.

"Ow do you ever watch where you are going"? I look up to see a young girl with long black hair, pale skin and red eyes.

"Good morning Sonya, how was your night"? She asked in a monotone voice.

"Uh... Fine..".

"I bet your confused"?

"Yes".

"Well... Most people think I'm a guy due to my-" I stop her short.

"That's not what I meant".

"Oh.. Than my name is Hana and I'm from Outworld".

"... What"?

* * *

 **Kung Lao Pov**

Honestly I do not see how this guy can help conquer entire realms. Baraka keeps trying to slash and decapitate me, however not a single blade hit me once.

"Hold still"! He yelled out as he brings down his right blade to slash my chest open.

I than side stepped his attack and than punched him in the chest, propelling him across the field and crash into the ocean. "I have a feeling he's going to be pissed when he comes out of the water". He than comes flying out of the water with both blades straight out and charging towards me.

I than mantis strike his left arm thus disabling it, and when he got close enough I kicked him in hard enough in the head to launch him through the ground unconscious.

"The winner is... Kung Lao..". Shang Tsung said with disappointment and anger.

I walk up to my fellow combatants as they cheered me on for my victory. "Nice job kicking that... What is it again"? Asked Johnny.

"Tarkatan, and this doesn't feel like much of a victory, he wasn't much of a fighter". This fight was really disappointing. Didn't even get to use my trump card.

"Now lets go on to the next match. Anyone challenges anybody"? I swear I can see that yellow ninja from before glowing ever brighter after hearing that. Finally after a few more minutes of silence the being called Ermac, I think came up and onto the field.

"We volunteer to fight for the glory of our master..".

"Okay who do you challenge"? Asked the sorcerer.

"... ". He didn't answer, all he did was look around until he spots a butterfly and decided to only look at it.

"I'll fight him". Kenshi screamed out at Shang Tsung as he walks towards Ermac and pulling out his sword.

"Kenshi vs Ermac. Let the match begin"!

* * *

 **Sonya Pov**

"I'm sorry, but your from what now"? I asked in disbelief.

"Outworld. You know Sonya your partner Jax is right about how you don't listen". She said as she got up and put her cloak back on.

"First of all how-"

"How did I know about Jax. The same way I know about your past with Kano, Liu Kang and Kenshi past with Shang Tsung, Bi-han past sins and Mr. Cage numerous arrest". She than starts to walk off until I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Hold up how did you do that and if your from Outworld than why are you helping us"? I asked.

"it's a long story, and we should really-". She than stopped talking as soon as she sees my I don't care look. "You know what on second thought I'll just start talking".

 _My family was a group humans, or at least human like outworlders that had the ability too look at people and be able to see their entire life past and present and than use that information to predict their future. Kahn used us for his mortal kombats against all the other realms to gain an advantage. Eventually we decided to leave Outworld so that we wont be responsible for the enslavement of other. We recieved aid from Raiden during our escape attempt, many of us died and only me and my family made it out alive, and as gratitude for saving us we give Raiden some tips for the tournament._

"This year I chose to participate in this years tournament, so that I can avenge all of my friends that died during our escape and I guess you can also consider it as a tank you to our new home earthrealm". She than starts to walk back down the hall, but than she stops to look back. "Now I think we should meet up with our comrades don't you think"?

* * *

 **Kenshi Pov**

For about a full minute I've waited for a whole minute for Ermac to attack, but all he's been doing was staring at a butterfly like he wasn't interested at all in this fight. After a few more seconds of silence passed I decided to sprint towards him with sento in hand. However when I strike at him with sento, he grabbed it by the blade and pulled it away. He than blast me with a telekinetic blast and throws my sword out into the ocean. The embarrassing part is that he never took his eye off the butterfly.

"What a fascinating animal". He than clenches his fist and the butterfly suddenly crushed into a ball. "And now it's dead...why did I do that...I like those flowers at the garden...the swordsman will die in the name of our master"!

Okay this guy is obviously crazy.

* * *

 **Shang Tsung Pov**

I knew it was a bad idea to bring him out so soon. He was just made a week ago and hasn't had time to fully adjust to the multiple minds in his head. Now each mind is fighting for control.

* * *

 **Kung Lao Pov**

"Uh is it just me or did anyone sense the insanity off of this guy". I asked my fellow warriors.

"I sense a disturbance in his mind". Raiden said as his eyes flicker from white to normal.

"Were you about to make a star wars reference"? Asked Art.

"It was good movie".

We suddenly see Sonya and Hood appear with confused looks.

"So what did we miss"? Asked Hood.

"Well I beat Baraka, and thank you for showing for my fight. Also Kenshi is fighting Ermac, and his opponent is crazy".

"You know I don't see how we could beat any of these things anyway". Stated by Johnny.

"Haven't you been paying attention Mr. Cage? When you fought Reptile you felt that surge power flow threw you. That was your chi enhanced by the magic properties of the island. With some people they also get abilities unique to themselves". Said Raiden.

"That would have been nice to know prior to this". Johnny grumbled.

* * *

 **Kenshi Pov**

I tried to rush him again only for him to send me flying again with another telekinetic attack.

"You will not win for you are one and we are many...". I decided to tap into his mind to read his plans and his attacks, only to receive a major head ache from constant screaming of several souls that seem to reside in his head.

"So much chaos. What are you"? I said as I began to scan the ocean for sento.

"I see you were trying to read our mind...I say we should give a massive mind blast...majority says aye so...". He than points at me and suddenly my mind felt like as if someone has crushed it into a ball than reshaped it only to light it on fire. He than lifts me up into the air and started to choke me. "Any last words".

"Yeah... your not the only telekinetic". Sento than rushes out of the water and goes threw Ermac's head. After his head was practically destroyed from sento assault, Ermac's corpse explodes in a green light and sento came back into my hand.

"... This is most disappointing. The winner is Kenshi of earthrealm". Shang Tsung said with dread.

Suddenly green orbs of light than comes together and reforms Ermac. "We lost...". He than walks off towards the rest of outworld fighters and proceeds watch every little thing that was moving.

"... Anyway now lets go on to the next match". He than pulls out an outworld and earthrealm card. "For outworld is Princess Mileena and for earthrealm... well this will be good. Hana".

"Who the hell is Hana"? Asked Johnny.

"That would be me". Hood than takes off the cloak to reveal her true face. and wearing a purple suit "I'll be done with this in a bit".

"She was-". Sonya than stops Johnny.

"A girl yes. Now you know why we were late".

* * *

 **Hana Pov**

Okay I can do this, I trained for this all my life. I cant loose now.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you". Mileena said as she skips across the field like a psychopath. She than pulls out dual sais and immediately charges me trying to stab my heart, but for me to dodge each assault she threw at me.

"Predictable much". I said to taunt her.

"Just hold still"! The speed of her attacks starts to increase even more, and it began to get harder to read all of her movements. Than one of her sais made contact with my cheek.

I than retaliated by spin kicking her in the gut, propelling her through the air. I than jump into the air to dive bomb her only for her to roll out of the way and throw one of her sai's at me, piercing my leg.

I cried out pain before she jumps onto me and starts choking me out. "What's the matter, can't fight back"!

"I don't need to look at you to see your obviously one of the dumbest people in your group.." She than tightens her grip even more in sheer rage.

"If I'm so stupid than how come I'm the one thats-".

* * *

 **Mileena Pov**

I than look to my side to see my sai jabbed into my back. My opponent than took this distraction to her advantage and kicked me off of her.

"You know the fact that you forgot that you practically gave me one of your weapons, proves your ignorant. Than the way you act is simple minded and quick to anger".

"You little b-". She than picks up my other sai and stabs it into my hand and into the ground.

"Check mate". She said as she stomps my head and walks off.

So this is it, I loose the first round and we loose five people and they haven't lost a single man.

 _If you win the tournament for me and do as I say. I'll make sure you'll never become this monster._

Kitana better not have seen this.

My teeth suddenly begin to grow and sharpen, and my nails turned into claws. I than rip my hand through the sai and jumped onto her. Biting and ripping chunks of flesh off of her neck and clawing her back. Her blood than splatters all over the sand and her screams begins to die down.

All my body parts turn back into their original appearance and I got off of my dead opponent. I look around to see the horror in the earthrealm warriors faces and the pleasing applauding faces of my comrades, except from my sister who looks disgusted by what I've done.

"Fatality. Heh heh, thank you Mileena for actually giving us a win and for giving me a vaulable prize". Shang Tsung than absorbs the soul of Hana and laughs with delight. As he does this, some of his white hair turns black and his skin became less wrinkly. "Her soul is now mine, and now it's time for-"

"ENOUGH! I'VE BEEN PATIENT LONG ENOUGH! I CHALLENGE BI-HAN TO MORTAL KOMBAT"! Screams out Scorpion as he suddenly lights on fire. "VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE"!

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for it being late again, I've been trying to get this done for weeks and I've been working on my other story and finals.**

 **I also added an oc, don't worry shes meant to be minor not meant to be major per say to the story. I also mostly added her to have more earthrealm characters that I can kill off, because I don't really have any idea who else to kill off this early in the story, other than Bi-Han(spoiler) so that we can have Noob Saibot in later season. Plus I will make her character sort of relevant so she won't be worthless side character. Honestly give a review to her character so that I know what to improve on or if I should drop her. Also how I have the tournament so far is that earth starts winning and doing pretty well for the first part like in some versions, and than outworld starts killing us all. I nerfed Ermac on purpose, to reference how in the first game he was an error, a glich and to have him develop more as it goes cause I have plans for Ermac in this series.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If the character name is no longer bolded it means they've been elimanated from the tournament.**

 **Earthrealm: Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kenshi, Sub-Zero, Art Lean,** Hana **, Raiden**

 **Outworld: Shang Tsung, Goro, Scorpion,** Reptile **,** Kano **, Kitana, Mileena,,** Baraka **,** Ermac

 **Next Chapter: Tale of two warriors (focus more on Bi-Han and Hanzo back story and legendary fight)**

 **Please review**


	8. Tale of Two Warriors Part 1

**This story will be like my other stories, my retelling of the story or oc killing each other. Things you need to know, a lot of the human characters ages will be be between early twenties and thirties, storyline will be a mix between movie, game and online series, and there wont be any bs that certain characters beat certain like in story mode in the games.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Tale Of Two Warriors Part 1**

 **Bi-Han Pov Beach**

"VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE"! Scorpion screams out at me as he lights himself on fire and charges at me. I quickly shot out a blast of ice and froze him in an ice statue. After he was completely covered in ice I walked towards him to see if it was over.

"... It looks like I won". I spoke too soon. Shortly afterwards the statue exploded and Scorpion leaped out and tackled me down onto the earth.

"Ice?! Ha! It will take more than that to beat me"! He than aims his flaming fist for my face, but I moved my head out of way and formed an ice shard in my left hand in which I use it to stab him in the gut... Which didn't do much damage to him at all. "Ah look another ice attack that you thought would actually work-"

He was than sent flying by an ice attack launched out by my other hand. He landed far out into the ocean and seemed to have sunk all to the bottom of the ocean. He than pops out in fiery rage, manifesting flames all over his body. "Damn, not even the ocean puts those flames of his out". I than froze water around him, hoping to slow down for a while. Sadly it didn't last long for he busted out of the ice prison and throws s kunai attached to chain at me. "That weapon of choice... so my sources were correct..."

* * *

 _"Bi-Han! Grab onto my rope dart"! Yelled out a man in an attire pretty similar to Scorpion's, but they weren't as tattered or ripped. His face was revealed to show a rugged man with an scar on his face and had black hair tied in a ponytail._

 _I was currently on the edge of a volcanic mountain, clinging onto the side of the mountain for dear life. Hanzo's rope dart was a few feet above me, too far for me to reach out and grab onto. "I can't Hanzo... I can't reach it"._

 _"You have to, the fallen god will come back soon and I won't be able to fight him off on my own..". I than heard loud foot steps in the distance coming closer and closer few every seconds. "Hurry up Bi-Han"!_

* * *

I was than pierced in the shoulder by his blade and was dragged me towards him, where he has his fist a blazed, ready to go through my chest. "Time to die Bi-Han"!

Unknown to him I was forming an ice sword in my hands. When I got close enough to him I aim to stab him in the throat, but when I got in range he disappeared in a poof of smoke and little bits of fire. Do to his disappearance and crashed into what remained of the ice that was in the water. When I tried to get back up Scorpion appeared from behind and grabbed me by neck. "I'll see you in hell"!

...

...

I than open my eyes to see that I was in a place that was all to familiar to me. "The netherrealm...".

* * *

 _Two in a half years ago, back when the original grandmaster was still in charge, me, Cyrax and Sektor were assigned two jobs. We had to break into the shaolin temple to steal a scroll and kill the descendants of Kung Lao. Back than I didn't understand why I had to do these things, but I didn't care. Back than all I did was act like an obiedant soldier._

 _The three of us snuck into the building through the windows using some stealth tech we recently bought on the black market. Cyrax went after the scroll while me and Sektor went to kill our targets. I silently snuck into one of the rooms of our targets and found a bed in the middle of the room and the target was hidden in the covers of his bed. I walked a little bit closer towards my target and pulled out my knife as I got to the left side of my target._

 _Okay I can do this. I've done it before, though I would prefer to do it while he could defend himself, I must follow orders._

 _I than grabbed the target by what I believe to be his head and quickly sliced his throat, causing his blood to spill out and preventing him from screaming out in pain. His body and his covers fell off the bed and his blood spilled all over the floor, until he died._

 _"Mission complete...". I than kneel down to look at my dead targets face to close his eyes, to find that my target was a young teenager if not a child. "He was a child...". Than suddenly loud horn was heard all over the temple, making me realize that the monks knew that they were here. "No no no". I jumped threw the window and jumped onto the roof and sprint for the rondayvoo point._

 _When I showed up I found a pissed off Sektor and disappointed Cyrax. "What happened"?_

 _"I set off an alarm when I stole the scroll. Sorry guys..". Cyrax said as he pulled out the scroll._

 _"Sorry doesn't cut it! Because of you I failed in trying to kill my target"! Sektor than grabbed Cyrax by the collar of his uniform. I than forced Sektor to let go and shoved him away._

 _"Look he got the scroll that means we've got fifty percent of the job done"._

 _"Fifty percent? You mean you were successful in killing one of them"? Asked Cyrax._

 _"... Yeah..."._

 _"You okay"? Cyrax said out of concern._

 _"It doesn't matter how I feel, lets just head back to base". The three of us than leaves the area and heads back to the Lin Kuei temple with the scroll in hand and a guilty conscious._

 _After arriving at the temple, I went to my bedroom to ponder on my thoughts on what happen._ _I couldn't stop thinking about the look that kid had when I killed him, the shock and surprise when he realized that his life has ended._

 _I than heard a knock on the door and I decided that I need to keep my focus on the clan and pleasing the grandmaster. I open the door to find Kuai Liang waiting for me to answer the door. "What is it Kuai"?_

 _"The grandmaster has called for your presence in his chambers"._

 _"Why"?_

 _"I don't know. It was my job to pass on the information not ask question". He than noticed my change in mood and asked if I was alright. I reassured him that was alright and left for the grandmaster chambers._

 _When I entered his chamber I found him talking to a man pale as ash, pretty well built and has black and red markings all over his body. He was currently wearing a green baggy pants, black boots, gloves and a bladed guard. "Ah so this is the warrior who completed his mission without being noticed. My ally Shang Tsung he thanks you for at least killing one of the boys". He says as he gives a slight bow._

 _"I don't take pride in killing a child". I said coldly to him._

 _"I see your one of those types. My name is Quan Chi and right now how you feel about me doesn't matter, what does is that you complete the next part of your mission"._

 _"What about Cyrax and Sektor"?_

 _The grandmaster than steps into the conversation and explains the situation. "Cyrax and my son are skilled warriors, but the two manage to have gotten themselves caught and failed to kill the other two boys. It was sheer luck that Cyrax managed to even retrieve the scroll at all..."_

 _"Which is why you will be the only one sent out on this assignment. You see this scroll is a map that leads to the temple of elementals, inside is a magical amulet filled with powerful magic. I want you to get it for me". Quan Chi said as he makes a picture of the amulet._

 _"Why don't you get it yourself"._

 _"My past dealings with the elder gods prevent me from setting foot there. Besides it is said who ever even touches it has their full chi potential. Imagine all that power that lies dormant within you"._

 _"...Fine..."._

 _"Good now I must go to my lair and prep for an upcoming meeting with a.. business partner". He than disappears in a puff of green smoke, leaving me and the grandmaster alone._

 _"Grandmaster I must plead that this seems to be an extremely bad idea"._

 _"Your place is to serve not to question. Do I make myself clear"!_

 _"... Crystal"._

 _..._

 _For over five hours I've been climbing huge mountains and peaks trying to find the temple with no luck or success. "I don't understand why haven't I found the temple yet, the map says it should be right here". I than noticed a clearing in the mountain with a huge pile of snow in the middle of it. I sprint through the clearing making my way towards the huge pile, until the pile exploded and reveals the temple with some snow still on it. I than notice a few explosive here and there around the temple. "Who did this"?_

 _Than suddenly I was hit in the back of the head placing me into unconsciousness._

 _..._

 _I wake up to find myself tied up and inside the temple where it seems to be old and heavily damage. I than notice a huge door at the end of a hall way, and with the door was a man who looks like he was part of the Shirai Ryu. "Hey! Who are you and why did you attack me"!_

 _"Quiet Lin Kuei trash. I'm trying to open this door". He than places explosives all around the door and sprints for one of the beams to hide behind._

 _"So it was you who set off the explosion"._

 _"Yeah it was the quickest way to get rid of all of snow. By the way, ana no kasai". The door than explodes and all of its remains were sent flying to every corner of the room. Including me._

 _"Hey! What are you trying to do you dog!? Blow up the entire temple"! I than notice a metal shard close by and I immediately crawled for it and placed it in my hand._

 _"Shut it trash"! Yelled out my captor as he entered the temple doors, failing to notice that I cut my restraints apart. I than leap at him, tackling him down and together we rolled through the temple halls. He eventually got out of my hold and gets into a fighting position five feet away from me. "A sneak attack, how cowardly the Lin Kuei trash are-" He was cut short when a giant blade came down and nearly cut him in half._

 _I than took notice to realize all the trip wires that are set all over the room. "Shoot"._

 _After twenty minutes of traps we've finally made it through all of the traps and into a huge room with the amulet in the middle of it all on a shiny pedestal. "There's the amulet". I than made a break for it until I felt a sharp pain in my left leg. I looked down to find a kunai jabbed into my leg._

 _"Get over here"! I was than pulled in by the Shirai Ryu warrior and when he got me close enough until he punched me in the gut. "Stay down Lin Kuei. I'm only here for the amulet not you". I than reached down for my knife and used it to stab him in the leg._

 _"Neither do I dog, but I won't let you have the amulet"._

 _"Neither of you will have the amulet". We than turn our heads to see a huge being made out of earth, wind, fire and water towering before them in anger. "I am the guardian of this temple and protector of the amulet. You two have trespassed and now you will all burn". He than shoots a blast of fire mixed in with wind to increase the power of the flames. We quickly tried to dodge the attack, but due to our injuries we were slightly hit by the flames._

 _"Dam it"! I yelled out as try to pick myself up before he could strike again. I than notice the Shirai Ryu warrior throwing his rope dart at the monster and tries to pull it towards him._

 _"Let go of me mortal"! He than sets fire to the rope dart forcing him to let go. While the guardian was distracted I ran for the amulet, before he comes back for me. When I got five feet from the amulet, a rock pillar burst out of the ground preventing me from reaching the amulet. The pillar than launches at me, and sends me towards where the Shirai Ryu warrior was._

 _As I crashed into him, he yelled out an anger and as soon as we got back on our feet he scowls at me for not paying attention to my surroundings._

 _"Look, I know the two of us will pretty much always hate each other and there's nothing that will probably ever change that, but we need to work together if we are ever going to survive this"._

 _"Hate to admit, but your right Lin Kuei trash"._

 _"...Okay, first one of us needs to keep the guardian occupied while the other goes for the amulet. I was told who ever touches it has their power unlocked. Hopefully that will be enough to beat him"._

 _"Who will distract him"?_

 _"You still have any explosive left"?_

 _"Oh I see. So while I fight this thing you go and get the amulet and leave me to die"._

 _"I swear I won't leave you". He gives me a doubtful look, but he complies with the plan any and starts running and shouting at the guardian._

 _"Hey! Over here! I got something for ya". He than pulls out a few small bombs and throws them at the guardian. While he was distracted again, I snuck around him and slowly made my way for the amulet. However the guardian than notices my absence and tries to shoot me with another tornado flame, but failed to notice a giant chuck of the cieling fell and landed right on top of. I turn around to see him buried in rubble and to see the Shirari holding a stick of dynamite. "Well I guess that's ove-"_

 _The guardian than rose out of the ruble and grabs him from the ground trying to crush him. "You think you can crush me with a rock?! I have control over the four elements you fool"!_

 _"So your the avatar"? Said the Shirai, before the guardian applied more pressure to his hold._

 _"I'm going to ki-". Before he could finish his sentence, he was frozen solid and than shattered into millions of pieces._

 _After the Shirai fell from where he was being held by the guardian, he realized that I manged to grab the amulet and was the one who froze the guardian. "Woah, so your potential chi ability is ice creation"?_

 _"Looks like it". I said as I leaped towards where he was._

 _"Well than mister 'Sub-Zero' what now"?_

 _"First don't call me that, second I guess we-"_

 _"Give the amulet to me". We look in the direction of where the voice came from and saw Quan Chi walking in through a portal along with three assistants. One had pale skin and long black hair, the second one had a darker skin tone and shoulder length white hair, and the last one had a slightly tan white skin and short black with a streak of white hair. (outfit would be similar to Sareena's concept art design)._

 _"Quan Chi? I thought you said you couldn't step foot here"?_

 _"Wait you know Quan Chi"? Asked the confused Shirai._

 _"Yeah, he was the one who hired me to get the amulet in the first place"._

 _"... Sub I believe we've been tricked"._

 _"I wouldn't say I tricked you two, I simply hired two ninjas encased the other failed. Thanks to you two, you've broke the seal that kept me away from this place for years. Now I believe you owe me an am-"_

 _"ENOUGH"! Than in between me and Quan Chi an explosion of electricity occurred sending everyone flying in all directions. I than take notice of two men in the middle of the room, the one in the straw hat was holding the amulet._

 _"Kia Jataaka go and retrieve the amulet"! Quan Chi demanded as his long black haired and short white haired warriors ran at the straw hat man. However he than shoots out two lightning bolts that pierced the two warriors killing them both. The other man with white hair tied in a pony tail created a gale force wind that trapped the third one. Leaving Quan Chi alone._

 _"It's over sorcerer your out numbered and outmatched"._

 _"Sorry to dissapoint thunder god, but I have other plans". He than says an incantation that caused his dead servants to explode, knocking back the two men and causing the one called thunder god to drop the amulet. Quan Chi than grabs it and runs through his portal leaving the area. The thunder god than sparks up in anger and grabs both me and the Shirai._

 _"Do you two what you have done?! You just allowed netherrealm sorcerer to have the amulet of Shinnock! Now You have endangered all the realms in the universe"!_

 _"We were doing what we were told to do. It's not like we had a choice..."._

 _"There's always a choice Bi-Han of Lin Kuei"._

 _"How did you know my name"?_

 _"I'm a god, I know lots of things. Like how your the one who killed Chan of the Shaolin. Which by the way you will be answering for"._

 _"Wait a minute you two. First I want to know whats going on and what's so important about that amulet"? Asked the Shirai._

 _"Well if you must know Hanzo, that amulet was once used by the elder god Shinnock. Inside the amulet is all of his magic and who ever has it can use it as a power boost to a free gate way to other realms. Even if the elder gods placed a lock and key on it on that realm. With it Quan Chi can invade earthrealm without going ten mortal kombats"._

 _Than the other man flew next to the thunder god, with Quan Chi last survivng servant in hand. "Raiden, what should we do with the three trespassers"?_

 _"We'll bring them up to the elder gods for questioning and let them decide their fate"._

 _"Wait! What if we go and get it back"? I quickly suggested before he could take us to the elder gods._

 _"You two go to the netherrealm? That's suicide". Raiden responded._

 _"Not two, three. I bet she knows everything there is to know about Quan Chi and his hideout". I said while pointing at the Quan Chi servant._

 _"You really want to take a demon with you to a place that's pretty much hell"?_

 _"My master abandon me, I will gadly assist you on taking back the amulet". Said the demon as she forces the god to let go of her. "I just have one condition, you let me stay on earthrealm"._

 _"That is out of the question"! Raiden yells out at the demon._

 _"Raiden this maybe our best option at this point". Said the other god._

 _"... Your right Fujin". Raiden than lets go of me and Hanzo, and creates a portal to the netherrealm. He than hands me a scroll with a dragon symbol on it and tells me that when we get near the amulet, it will signal us and when we receive it he'll make a portal that will allow us to head back. "May the elder gods guide you three to victory"._

 _Before the three of us went through the portal I noticed a hesitant Hanzo that looked like he didn't want to go through it. "What's wrong with you"?_

 _"Nothing just thinking about my family... Let's just go already". Said Hanzo as he runs straight through the portal, making him the first to go._

 _Quan Chi servant than turns to me and says, "If you screw this up for me, I will torture you for all eternity. Oh and my name is Sareena". She than goes through the portal without hesitation, leaving me alone with the gods._

 _"Well here goes nothing". I jumped in through the portal, and all I saw was green lights turn black and a slight whisper in my ear._

 _'Soon'_

* * *

"It sure brings back memories. Does it not Bi-Han"? I turn around to see Scorpion on top of a jagged rock holding a katana.

"It sure does, Hanzo".

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. Also forgive me for a few gramer mistakes here or there in this chapter, personally I was kinda rushing myself and this wouldn't save properly so I had to rewrite certain parts over and over again.**

 **I did include more characters which are Fujin, Sareena, Quan Chi, Cyrax and Sektor. I did thought about giving Smoke a cameo, but decided to save that for later.**

 **Originally I was going to have more on this chapter, but I really wanted to post this already for you guys and I decided to make this a two part chapter. Leaving this on a cliff hanger (not really we know the outcome). Sorry if you feel that there wasn't enough Hanzo action, hopefully there will be more of that in the next chapter.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If the character name is no longer bolded it means they've been elimanated from the tournament.**

 **Earthrealm: Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kenshi, Sub-Zero, Art Lean,** Hana **, Raiden**

 **Outworld: Shang Tsung, Goro, Scorpion,** Reptile **,** Kano **, Kitana, Mileena,,** Baraka **,** Ermac

 **Next Chapter: Tale of Two Warriors Part 2**

 **Please review**


	9. Tale of Two Warriors Part 2

**This story will be like my other stories, my retelling of the story or oc killing each other. Things you need to know, a lot of the human characters ages will be be between early twenties and thirties, storyline will be a mix between movie, game and online series, and there wont be any bs that certain characters beat certain like in story mode in the games.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Tale Of Two Warriors Part 2**

 **Bi-Han Pov Netherrealm**

 _As I entered the Netherrealm, I realized that I appeared several hundred feet above a lake of lava. "... Now this is just not fare...". As I was falling to my hot molten death, I spent my last few minutes of living watching my life flash before my eyes and realized my life sucks. Before I could hit the molten rock, a rope dart hits my arm and pulls me upwards towards some sort of giant bat monster. I than landed on said monster back and found Sareena and Hanzo. "First of all you shot me in the arm with your rope dart, and second how long is that thing. I mean seriously I almost hit the lava and yet you were still able to stab me and pull me back all the way up here"._

 _"Hey I just saved your ass and why are you questioning the tool that saved you from a fiery death"?_

 _"I'm just saying that it doesn't really seem physically possible, for you to have pulled that stunt off"._

 _"Well it's a trait only my clan know"._

 _"You mean the trait of defying the laws of physics"._

 _"Why are you questing my rope dart, when we are currently in another dimension"._

 _"Will you two shut up already! It's already hard enough to fly this thing and you two are not helping"! Sareena yelled out as us, while pulling on the creature's ears. For the rest of the trip, me and Hanzo stayed quiet and spent our time observing the realm._

 _"Hey Sareena, may I ask you something"? I asked_

 _"No.."_

 _"Raiden called you a demon, yet you don't look like a stereotypical demon"._

 _"What did I just say"? She said annoyed._

 _"Fine I'll stop talking, I was just trying to make small talk". I than notice a tall dark tower, with a lake of lava surrounding it and dark storm clouds swirling above the building._

 _"Were here", stated Sareena as she pulls on the left ear causing the creature to go left. We than landed on the side of the building and Hanzo than shoots out his kunai into a side window. The three of us, than climbed in through the window to find a huge corridor with several rooms on each side of the hall._

 _"So, which is the most likely place for him to hide the amulet"? Asked Hanzo, as he was wrapping up his rope dart._

 _She than went a bit hesitant at that moment and looks away from us, "He could have put it in many different areas of this fortress. Such as his court room, war room, armory, his private church, his library, dungeon, etc. They are all equally fortified and guarded, so he could have hid it anywhere in this place and still be ridiculoulsy heavily guarded"._

 _"Great, just perfect! We've made it all the way here, but we don't know where the guy who tricked us even put the freaking amulet. Not to mention the longer we stay here, the greater the odds are in us getting killed by fu-" I slapped Hanzo in the face, to shut him up._

 _"Get a hold of your self! Do you want to get caught"!_

 _"Do you both want to get to get caught"! Sareena said while putting her hands on both of our mouths._

 _"Yes that is a very good question, do you guys want to be caught"? We all turn our heads to see who the new voice was, and sadly it was Quan Chi and a hoard of demons._

 _"...How did we not notice them"? Blurted out Hanzo._

* * *

"... Hanzo..". I continue to stare at the ninja known as Scorpion, as he reaches down and pulls out his sword.

"No, Hanzo of the Shirai Ryu is dead, my name is Scorpion and your soul shall burn in hell for your crimes"! He yelled out. as he propels himself at me with his sword, trying to slice me in half. I quickly made an ice statue to take my place and scoot back away from Hanzo's assault. The ice statue shatters on impact with the sword and Hanzo than rushes towards me with fire pouring out of his mask eye holes. I made an ice sword to block his sword slashes, but it instantly melted at the mere presence of him being so close, and he jabbed his blade into my shoulder.

He than kicks me in the chest and launches me straight into a near by pillar. I coughed out some of my own blood on impact with the rock and went to knees shortly afterwards. I than got up from my knees and started to form more ice swords, but due to the fiery atmosphere of this realm. "Don't you remember our time here Bi-Han! Your ice powers are useless"! Hanzo yells out.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you side with the forces of Outworld"? I asked Hanzo as I once again tried to make another ice weapon.

"A means to an end. Besides why would you care, it is because of you that I died to begin with". I than stop and started to think about what he said.

"Hanzo, I am sorry that I wasn't able to save you and I failed to avenge your family, but that I haven't sto-" Hanzo than ignites on fire in sheer rage.

"Don't you dare speak of them! For you were the one who killed them"!

"What"?

* * *

 _All three of us had are hands tied and strung up by enchanted ropes, attached to the ceiling. We were currently in a huge room, with a huge pedestal and a few tables that were cover with an assortment of science and magical tools._

 _Quan Chi was currently on his pedestal, while messing with the amulet. "So what are you going to do to us"? Asked Hazo, breaking the ice._

 _"Well after I fully channel the magic inside this amulet, I shall use its power to assist an ally of mine in conquering all of the known realms". He stated while still fiddling with the magical trinket._

 _"Including the Netherealm, you know the place you currently reside in". I said while trying to freeze my binds._

 _"No for the deal I made with Shao Kahn guarantees I get to keep the Netherealm and I get access to his and the elder gods magical libraries". He turns a certain part of the amulet, causing its gem to glow green. "And now your all doomed". He than steps off his chair and slowly walks towards the three of us, with a sly smile._

 _I still continue to freeze the ropes that have me tied, but still couldn't get them off. "So what now"? I asked after my last failed attempt._

 _"Well you can either A, you can beg for your lives and I might let you all of you live as my slaves and gladiators for my entertainment. Or you can choose option B, which is I torture you all and kill you". He than stops in front of us and his left hand suddenly lights on fire. "Your choice"._

 _"Like we will ever become your sl-" I was interrupted by Sareena starts speaking._

 _"My master Quan Chi, I beg for your forgiveness and take me back as your slave". She pleaded with a terrified and longing voice._

 _"Sareena what the literal hell"! Hanzo yelled out, while struggling on his rope. Quan Chi than fires an energy skull into Hanzo's gut, causing him to go silent._

 _"Silent Shirai Ryu dog, the big kids are talking". Quan Chi said with disgust and annoyance. "Now than Sareena I am glad that you finally realized your mistake and have come back crying to me". He said while he used his magic to take down from her imprisonment._

 _Once she was brought down to the ground, she immediately started bowing down to Quan-Chi. "Thank you my lord, you are truly wonderful and generous master"._

 _"Yes yes, now leave us and head back to the demon army and prepare for the invasion". Another energy skull appears in his hand. "I'll deal with the intruders"._

 _"Yes my liege, but there's just one more thing you need to know..."_

 _"And what is th-" he was than propelled through the air and hard against the wall, creating a small crater as a result. His body than falls from its current state hitting the ground hard and lets go of the amulet._

 _"Oh... Well Sareena, what I meant to say earlier was... WHAT THE HELL"! Hanzo screams as he realizes how Sareena threw Quan-Chi across the room like that. Half of her face looks like its been roast by the sun and looks incredibly demonic, her right arm was now huge/long in design, meant to resemble the arms of a monstrous alien same with he right leg. It even looks like she's growing a set of wings and a tail._

 _"Oh hello I'm sorry let me introduce my self. My name Sareena, and I'm the chick who's not judging you on your appearance". She said sarcastically._

 _"Sorry it's just we didn't expect this to happen at the current moment... So, where do we go from here"? I asked as she tears us down from our ropes and grabs the amulet._

 _"Well the smart thing to do is to run like there's no tomorrow"._

 _"Hey not to be rude or anything, but can we ride you"? Hanzo asked as he got back to his feet._

 _"... What"?_

* * *

"What are you talking about? I was no where near your family when they died"?! I yelled out at the wraith.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME"! He screams as he teleports again and strikes at me at close range. "DIE YOU LIN KUAI DEMONS"!

I tried to create several barrier of ice to block his attacks, but he quickly destroys them in a matter of seconds and when he got through the last barrier, he than jabbed the blades into m legs, than teleports away. "AHH"! I yelled as I pull his swords out of my legs, which made the pain a lot worst. I can hardly feel my legs due to the amount of blood I've already lost and I'm starting to lose consciousness.

"NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FALL ASLEEP ON ME BI-HAN"! Scorpion than appears in front of me again and uppercuts me in the face, busting my jaw and sends me to the ground. He than slowly walks towards me and steps on my chest hard, causing me to cough up some of my blood. After completing his beating, he disappeared once again in a puff of smoke and flames. I try to stand up and take up a defensive position, but soon after my legs gave out and I fell to my knees in pain. "Tell me Bi-Han, how does it feel to be powerless and waiting for your inevitable demise". His voice said softly throughout my head, like a spirit whispering in a man's ear.

Powerless

* * *

 _Me and Hanzo were now being carried by a fully demonic version of Sareena that was flying at high speeds away from Quan Chi's palace._

 _"So Sareena, you can turn into this whenever you want to, because if so than why didn't you use this sooner"! Hanzo yelled out, trying not to fall out of her grip,_

 _"Okay listen here, I prefer to stay out of this hideous form as much as possible and the longer I'm in the state the more of my sanity that I loose"._

 _"Why is that"? I asked curiously._

 _"... Demons, weren't always this way, we were once living creatures that when we died we were curse to live in this hell and suffer for all eternity. Being here for so long, and getting tortured for so long, it twists and messes with you mentally and spiritually till you become as twisted and monsterous as everything else here. Eventually you loose all memory of your past life and your nothing but a monster with no sense of morality. That's why I worked for Quan Chi for so many years, those who work high enough for him and serve him faithfully, can retain your original form and all of your memories. The worst part about the deal is that it does eventually wear off and you will need him to replenish"._

 _"..."_

 _"... I'm sorry". I said trying to bring up the mood._

 _"Why it's not like your the one who killde me and sent me here. Or the who deemed me unforgivable and as for my punishment I get sent here of all place. Your also not the one who tortures me everyday for the past I don't even know how long I have been here! Or-"_

 _"Okay we get it, you hate it here! Well your not the only one who hates being here too" Hanzo said, raising his voice in anger._

 _"Hey what lay off her if it wasn't for her we would be dead right now". I said defending her._

 _"Not to mention I can drop you at any moment right". SSareena said, also wanting to chime in on the conversation._

 _"Yeah , but it's also because of her and Quan Chi, that we are even in this mess"! He yells out in anger._

 _"Hey calm down! If you don't take control of your emotions right now, you will fall out of her grasp and die when you hit the ground. This is why you Shirai Ryu are so inferior"_

 _"All look the all in powerful Lin Kuei warrior deems everyone else inferior compared to him and his grandmaster"._

 _"That was not what I said"._

 _"Please all of you Lin Kuei are the same. You consider everyone else that isn't part of your clan trash and those who are part of it, to be non questioning robots that will do anything for money like killing children"!_

 _"..."_

 _"That's right I've heard what the thunder god said, and I know who the descendants of Kung Lao are". He said glaring daggers at me. "You I can't believe you would actually do something so horrible, and not question your boss"!_

 _"You can't go and questioned me and my actions, when you did help steal the amulet"!_

 _"We were told that the amulet was going to help boost our power, so that we can defend Earth from Outworld in the next Mortal Kombat tournament, plus we didn't know the amulet was under god protect and what it was fully capable of"!_

 _"... You want to go fight in the tournament"? I asked shocked._

 _"Yeah, why not?! Outworld is only one win away from invading and absorbing our world. So yeah why not fight for my realm"!_

 _"..." I just stayed silent for the rest of the trip, until Sareena finally broke the ice._

 _"Hey I just realized something, how are we supposed to get back to Earthrealm anyway"?_

 _"... Well uh..". Suddenly a huge fireball comes flying through the air and blasts us out of the sky. Me and Hanzo fell out of Sareena grasp and crashed into a mountain, while Sareena crashed miles away from our location._

 _"Uh, what happen to Sreena"? Hanzo stated as he tries to pop his own back into place._

 _"It looked like she crashed somewhere north of here"._

 _"RRRRAAAAAWWWWRRRRRR"!_

 _..._

 _"Are there any caves near bye"? Asked Hanzo._

 _"We can check.."_

 _After spending half an hour looking for shelter, we eventually came across a cave that was big enough for the two of us to hide in, but not to big to be noticed._

 _"This will have to be our hiding place for now, come on". We enter the cave, to find nothing wrong with the inside and nothing out of the ordinary._

 _"So... How are we going to get back home"? Hanzo asked as he sat himself down in one of the corners._

 _"..."_

 _"Please tell me we aren't seriously stuck here"._

 _"No no we are not stuck here". I than pulled out the scroll Raiden gave me. "We still have this, an instant portal to earth once we got the amulet"._

 _"... And we didn't use this at the castle why"?_

 _"Do you really want to leave a portal in the middle of a demon stronghold? At least in here it won't be noticed"._

 _"...Fair point"._

 _"Now lets get ready to leave..."_

 _"Wait, what about Sareena"?_

 _"She knew the risk, and besides I thought you hate her"._

 _"I didn't hate her"._

 _"Than what was your problem than"._

 _"The fact that I'm even in this situation! I have a family, a son and a wife waiting for me and by now I should be with them. Not in some other dimension filled with monsters and demons"! He yelled as he ripped off his mask and looks me dead in the eye._

 _"... You chose the life a warrior, of an assassin you should known the risk and the dangers of this lifestyle. If you had than you and your clan would have known better than to have had any emotional attachments to begin with"._

 _"Again with this! Look I don't care what you or your Lin-Kuei rules and master says about how are clan chooses to live, but if you don't shut up about it soon I'll start to care and feed you to the nearest demon"!_

 _"RAWR"!_

 _The sound came far in the distance so we didn't care too much about it. "The mission comes first, we are leaving now"._

 _"But Sareena did help us get the amulet back and saved our lives"._

 _"Think of it this way Hanzo, you want to help protect earth from invaders right? Well than we leave now and come back with a job well done. Besides she was a demon, it would have been dangerous to keep her around anyways"._

 _"... Dude your as cold as ice, pun not intended". He puts his mask back on with haste, and went back to his corner. "You know when the two of us first fought I started to think maybe you weren't so bad as you let on, and maybe not all Lin Kuei ninja were mindless drones that follow orders blindly. However after talking with you just now, and the fact that you've killed a child and haven't even shown any sign of regret has proven me wrong"._

 _Regret? A Lin-Kuei ninja must never regret, never show attachment or remorse, and never disobey the grandmaster's orders. These laws are meant to keep order and discipline within the clan and create the perfect assassins. I was made to be this warrior, to become this killing machine, meaning I'm not supposed to feel regret, remorse, and love. Yet I still feel something._

 _I put aside these thoughts, so that I can complete this mission and head back home to put aside everything that has happened throughout the ordeal. I rolled out the scroll, which creates a portal that would send the two of us back to earth with the amulet. "Next stop home"._

 _Than the cave ceiling above me collapses and a huge hot rocky hand comes down and grabs onto me. On impulse I threw the amulet towards Hanzo, as I was being pulled upwards by the giant creature. "Forget about me! Take the amulet and finish the mission"!_

 _Once I was pulled out of the cave by the giant, I saw that the giant was a rock that had flames come out of every part of him that had cracks. I try to freeze the rocky hand that has me imprisoned, but due to the golem having an affinity for fire, the attempt was about as useless as making ice cream in the earths core. He than tosses me aside and I land near a stream of lava._

 _"Ah"! As I hit the ground floor, my left arm brakes making only one my arms usable. As I crawl back up to see if I can make back to the portal, I was pushed back down by an unknown force. I turn back to see the force that pushed me down was Sareena, and she didn't look too happy to see me. "Hey there Sareena, tell me are still sane". She than roars at me, with an animalistic scream. "I'll take that as a no"._

 _She tries to swipe at me with her claws, but I managed to barely dodge in time to where she only got a little cut on me. She than slams me with her tail launching me further away from the portal's location and closer towards the lava creek. After my vision cleared up from the damage that I took, I swiftly rolled out of the way to dodge her aerial attack, saving my head from being stomped into the ground. I once again try to escape, but she would always able to keep further and further away from the portal._

 _Than again what's the point I'm sure Hanzo has already made it to the temple by now and had the god closed the portal already, at this point I'm just prolong my death. Sareena than pushes back to the ground again, and sets her foot down on my broken arm. As she tries to slice my head off, a flaming rope dart flies out and impales her in chest and yanks her across the field, towards Hanzo._

 _"Get over here"! He yells out as he punches her with what I believe to be flaming fist, and than jabs her with the amulet. After pulling the necklace out of her, she gives out a loud screech and slowly reverts back into her human form. After witnessing what just happened I ran back towards them in a hurry to help out Hanzo. He turns back towards me raises his arm up, I guess he wants a high five. "Guess this makes us even"._

 _I punched in the arm instead. "What happen to leave me behind and complete the mission"._

 _"Well you see, had I done that than that would make me a mindless Lin-Kuei drone wouldn't it. Also a thank you would be nice".  
_

 _"... Thank you..." I said as I manged to pick Sareena up and placed her over my shoulders. "So I assume you used the amulet to gain fire power and somehow you beat the golem"._

 _"Yeah, he wasn't that hard to beat if you hit him in the right spots"._

 _"So how did you knew that thing you did for Sareena would work"?_

 _"Well she did say Quan-Chi would use his magic to keep her in her human form, so I figured a magic amulet might do the same thing"._

 _"..."_

 _"Hey it worked didn't it"? So after having our discussion we set off towards the portal, until we heard a voice in the background._

 _"Stop...". We stopped for a second to see an old man dressed in a black cloak with silver lines spread all across it._

 _"Who the hell are you"? Asked Hanzo._

 _"My name is Shinnok and I would like my amulet back"._

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. Also forgive me for a few gramer mistakes here and the incredibly late update. I've been more focussed on updating my other story, working on this one campaign and school work.**

 **Originally I wanted this to be a two part chapter but given how long I have left you guys waiting for a new chapter, I decided to post it now. Hopefully you wont have wait so long for the next chapter.** **Please review and comment on this chapter. If the character name is no longer bolded it means they've been elimanated from the tournament.**

 **Earthrealm: Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kenshi, Sub-Zero, Art Lean,** Hana **, Raiden**

 **Outworld: Shang Tsung, Goro, Scorpion,** Reptile **,** Kano **, Kitana, Mileena,,** Baraka **,** Ermac

 **Next Chapter: Tale of Two Warriors Part 2**

 **Please review**


End file.
